


Breakfast in bed by tango65

by tango65



Category: The Professionals
Genre: None needed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 09:20:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11437863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tango65/pseuds/tango65
Summary: Distraction can be dangerous to your appetite.





	Breakfast in bed by tango65

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Tea and Swiss Roll Live Journal Weekly Obbo Challenge 3 - Prompt was "Fire".

The smell of coffee was the first thing he noticed as he stirred. Not wanting to wake yet, he drifted on the edge of sleep, carried along by that smell and the small sounds he knew came from the kitchen. “Bodie,” he thought as he drifted off again.

Movement on the bed brought him awake again with a start. A smirk lit his face as a familiar body slid in next to him, warming his back. “Happy Birthday sunshine,” came the low husky voice close to his ear. “I've got some surprises for you.” Ray pushed back into that warm embrace and smiled. “I'll bet you do,” he replied with a smile, content to snuggle up and await what he knew would come. He didn't have to wait long.

Much too soon, he lay back, sated but satisfied with their early morning gymnastics, aware only of his lover and he entwined in their bed. A persistent beeping, however, refused to let him be. The more he tried to ignore it, the more it annoyed him. Finally, unable to take any more, he sat up, disengaging himself from his lover's arms. “What the hell is that noise?” he grumbled to his still supine partner.

Said partner sat bolt upright. “Breakfast!” he exclaimed and disappeared from the room before Ray could do more than just gape. On hearing curses he quickly followed, finding Bodie in the smoke-filled kitchen, frantically beating the frypan with a tea towel. Realising what was going on, if not why, Ray grabbed the fire extinguisher, pushed his lover out of the way and put out the fire on the stove in one swift movement.

After opening windows to clear the smoke and disengaging the annoying smoke detector, he turned to his lover with a questioning look. “I was making you breakfast in bed,” Bodie started defensively, not quite meeting his eyes. “I came upstairs to make sure you would stay in bed and got distracted.”

Ray gaped for a moment, his lover looked so appealing in his apologetic stance, then burst out laughing. ”You burnt the pancakes and nearly our kitchen,” he gasped, “because you were distracted?” Bodie looked up at his lover with a scowl he couldn't hold. “Always knew you were distracting” he replied with a smile.

Ray's laughing calmed to a grin. “S'that so?” he said with an invitation in his voice. “Then how about you come back to bed with me and I'll show you just how distracting I can be when I put my mind to it.” He turned with a small wiggle, starting making his way back to bed. “Oi!” came the voice of his lover as he followed, “I'm supposed to be giving you the surprises today.” “Well, get to it my good man, time's a wasting” Ray replied sultrily over his shoulder.

Those were the last intelligible words heard in the flat for quite some time.


End file.
